Misunderstanding
by tvocd20
Summary: A lack of communication leaves Michael worried and at Fi's appartment. Sorry for any spelling errors...


"Fi you here?"

Today had been crazy, from dealing with Maddie to the job blowing up in out faces it felt like we were running on fums.  
I had expected Fi to be waiting at my loft but when I got home she was no where to be seen and her phone was going straight to voicemail. I made the fifteen minute drive to her house in ten minutes and let myself in with my key. With my gun drawn I made my way down the hall towards her bedroom, expecting the worst until the sound of her humming hit me.

I rounded the corner and peered into the room. The bathroom door was open with hot steam spewing through into the bedroom.  
Without much thought I began to sheed my clothes and slipped throught the doorway. I paused for a moments to watched Fi's siluete throught the glass of the shower door. Fiona Glenanne was graceful in everything she did; from the way she walked,  
to how she dressed, to the care she took when putting together one of her bombs. Stepping forward I slid the shower door back only to recieve a shampoo bottle to the forehead.

"Oh, god Micheal! I'm so sorry! I saw someone through the glass and... why didn't you say something? I could have shot you!"  
Fi said in a rush as she reached towards me to pull me into the warm shower stall with her.

"Well I wasn't planning on getting bath products hurled at my face. You didn't answer your phone when I called and you wern't at the loft, I got worried."

"Phone died earlier and it's your night to stay over here, we talked about this remember?"

"Oh..." Micheal sighed and stepped forward to wrap his arms around her lithe frame and pull her body closer to his. Her hands ran up his arms as he leaned forward to brush his lips against hers.

"How's your head" Fi whispered against his lips.

"You thrown much worse before.." he replied with a chuckle.

"True. Turn around, I'll wash your hair for you." she replied softly before kissing his lips again.

The feeling of Fi's fingers lathering the shampoo into my hair soothed me and I allowed my eyes to drift closed. Her hands worked thier way down my kneck and back working out the knots and relieving me of the stress that consumed my life lately. We stayed like that till the water began to cool and Fi pushed me under the spray to rinse the sudds off.

I turned the spiket off then reached for the towel hanging near-by. Slowely I began to towel her off working the towel sensually over her body. Her breathing began to quicken and her hands tightened their hold on my upper arms. When our eyes met her desire was clearly written on her face. Moments later the towel was forgotten on the floor of the shower and I had Fi pinned against the wall with my lips covering her's.

Fi's fingers burrowed into my hair pulling me closer to her as her lips parted inviting me in. We both sighed as the tips of our tounges met; however, the softness ended there. My tounge swepted into her mouth as one hand tilted her head to the side to allow me better access. My other hand worked its way down her side, teasingly missing her breasts knowing it would drive her wild.

When I reached the apendx of her thighs a shudder shook Fi's body. She was always so wet and tight and the thought that I would be in her soon was almost to much to bear.

Fi mouned into my mouth when my thumb brushed her clit. God I loved the sounds she makes when she's like this. It's never quite the same with Fi. Some days she comes screaming while on others all you can hear is a soft whimper escape her lips. When she's mad or upset she curses like a sailor and when she's happy she mouns almost non-stop. Figuring Fi out took alot of time and even more patience but it was completely worth every minute of it.

"Micheal, please." she begged breathlessly.

"What Fi? Tell me what you want?" but before she can form an answer he slips his middle finger inside her enterence. A breathy moun was his only reply as he continues to work her into a frienzy. I watched for the taletell signs of her approching orgasm and when she is moments away from diving head first off the edge, her eyes fly open and her hand on my wrist stills my movements.

"I want us to come together. Please Micheal." she whispers in my ear before gently nipping at my ear knows exactly what drives my crazy and just how to get her way. Back in Dublin many of our arguments ended up being resolved in the bedroom, the winner was the first one to break and give into their urges lost. It was something we both were very good at and we quickly learned how to push one another. Today was no different. I wanted her and I was in no position to argue.

I hoisted her up and her long legs wrapped tightly around me. She reached between us adn stroked me a few times before positioning me at her enterence.

"Look at me Fi."

When her eyes met mine I eased my length inside of her to the hilt. Fi hissed in pleasure as her eyes fluttered closed and her head fell back against the wall. Taking advantage of the newly exposed skin I began placing kisses along her jaw and down her neck towards the valley between her breasts.

Fiona arched her back and mouned, her hands in my hair pulling me towards her left breast. Chuckling I did as seh requested and flicked my tounge over her nipple watching it harden instantly before sucking it into my mouth. Fi gasped as the suction pushed her closer to the edge. Switching to her other breast I quickened my pace knowing that the finish line for both of us was nearly here.

The small shower was filled with the sound of flesh hitting flesh and Fi's mouns of approval. Moving my hand back to her clit I applied pressure and within moments Fi came hard screaming my name, and pulling me down with her.

We stood there sharing small kisses and soft caresses as our breathing and heart rate returned to normal. A few minutes passed before Fi gave me a small nod and I slowly put her back on her feet. Stepping out of the shower and heading straight for the bed we lay down with Fi pressed tightly to my side and drifted off a small smile on my face. Oh yes I was most definatly in love with Fiona Glenanne. 


End file.
